Desde el cielo
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Matt ha muerto y ahorra Mello tendrá que hacerse cargo de Nick aunque sin Matt eso sera una tarea difícil para el rubio. ¿podrá Mello cumplir la misión de criar a su hijo sin la ayuda del pelirrojo?
1. La muerte del ángel

**-La vida da razones para sonreír-**

**Disclaimer: ni Death Note, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Prologo: La muerte del ángel.**

Cientos de nubes tapaban el cielo. Gotas de lluvia caían llorando su muerte. La de un ángel caído. La muerte se había llevado a una gran persona, un gran esposo, un gran padre. Un cura decía palabras en nombre del señor mientras docenas de personas lanzaban rosas al ataúd. Entre esas personas se encontraba un hombre rubio, vestido con una camisa negra, un saco, un pantalón y unos zapatos negros, de sus ojos azules caían lágrimas en decenas. Con su mano derecha apretaba una rosa blanca contra su pecho. Se negaba a dejarlo, no se atrevía a dejarlo. Simplemente, no se atrevía a soltarse de él. Las gotas de lluvia impedían que se notaran sus lágrimas, cosa que agradecía. El único que faltaba era él.

-te extrañare- susurro débilmente – espérame- dijo mientras veía lo escrito en la lápida.

MAIL JEEVAS

1982-2014

"AUNQUE YA NO ESTÉS ENTRE NOSOTROS, EN NUESTROS CORAZONES SIEMPRE ESTARÁ TU RECUERDO, EL DE UN GRAN AMIGO, UN GRAN ESPOSO Y UN GRAN PADRE"

Finalmente lanzo la rosa al ataúd de su amado. Despidiéndose de él, dejándolo ir. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su derecho. Su hijo de 5 años lloraba desconsolado lamentando la muerte de su padre. Su corto cabello rojo estaba despeinado, sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar pues para los ojos de un niño sus padres lo son todo. Sin Matt más ahí, ahorra él debía hacerse cargo de Nick. No sabía si podría hacerlo sin Matt pero debía intentarlo, por su hijo, por el mismo, por Matt.

Cuando terminaron de enterrar la tumba poco a poco empezaron a irse. Cuando todos se fueron el rubio se acercó junto a su hijo a la tumba de su amado.

-te veré pronto Matt, espérame hasta entonces- dijo el rubio mientras la voz se le quebraba.

-adiós papi- dijo el pequeño Nick con su dulce voz.

Mello tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y juntos salieron del cementerio. En un tiempo, se encontrarían eso lo sabía. Solo esperaba que su Matt lo espere con los brazos abiertos dispuestos a guiarlo. Ya que el… le temía a la muerte.


	2. Intentando recupearse

**-Desde el cielo-**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, lo único que es mío son Jane, Nick y esta historia.**

**Intentando recuperarse.**

Llovía a cantaros y un frio inmenso inundaba la ciudad, parecía que reflejaba sus sentimientos. Mello se encontraba acostado en su cama abrazando la almohada que usaba Matt. Ayer apenas lo habían enterrado y aun no lo aceptaba. Abrazaba fuertemente aquella almohada como si se tratara de su querido pelirrojo y el hecho de que esta tuviera el olor de Matt no ayudaba mucho. Había estado así desde que termino y el entierro. Encerrado y llorando.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Nick estaba en iguales o peores que su padre. Se había encerrado en su habitación mientras veía lo único que le quedaba de Matt, lo cual era un par de fotos y una cadena de plata con su nombre escrito:

"_Nickolas Jeevas" *_

La había recibida de Matt el año pasado y era su objeto más preciado. El pequeño pelirrojo estaba preocupada por su padre uke, desde que volvieron del entierro estaba distraído y distante pero a decir él también se sentía igual.

.

.

.

.

El rubio finamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo. Observo por unos momentos el departamento, sin Matt ese lugar se veía oscuro y deprimente, pues el pelirrojo era esa alegría y felicidad que daba luz a ese departamento y también a la vida de Mello. El rubio se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo hacía de donde había provenido el ruido.

Ahí saliendo lentamente de su cuarto podía ver a su pequeño hijo. Se encontraba desalineado y con los ojos algo rojizos señal inequívoca de que había llorado. El pequeño oji-azul se acercó a su padre lentamente.

-pa-papá- dijo el niño entre cortadamente-

-¿sí?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-me podrías hacer algo hacer algo para comer por favor- pidió amablemente el niño viendo al rubio a los ojos.

En ese momento Mello cayo en la realidad, aunque Matt ya no estuviera ahí Nick si lo estaba. El niño era todo lo que le quedaba, lo último que le había dejado Matt. Ahorra era su responsabilidad y debía hacerse cargo de él.

-claro Nick- respondió el rubio a su hijo- tu toma asiento-.

El pequeño hizo caso a su padre y se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mesa mientras Mello se puso a hacerle algo de comer a su pequeño. Preparo un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y se sirvió a él y a su pequeño.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Mello miro detenidamente a su hijo. De repente la imagen de su hijo cambio y ahorra en vez de ver a su hijo miraba a su amado Matt. Es cierto, pensó, ambos eran muy parecidos, pues Nick había heredado más similitudes de Matt que de Mello y eso alegraba al rubio aunque al mismo tiempo le entristecía un poco.

El rubio dejo de comer y puso sus cubiertos al lado del plato. El pequeño pelirrojo lo miro curioso. Mello dio un largo suspiro para luego mirar a su primogénito.

-Nick ¿te gustaría ver una película?- pregunto Mihael mientras miraba a su pequeño.

El rubio al ver la cara de confusión de Nick decidió aclarar las cosas.

-me refiero a que como en estos días hemos estado algo deprimidos, tal vez una película pueda calmarnos un poco- explico el rubio calmadamente.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro del pequeño Nick se ilumino de la alegría y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, de esas tan parecidas a las de Matt que al rubio le encantaban y a decir verdad extrañaba.

-si- exclamo emocionado el más joven. Esa alegría que mostraba el pequeño le recordó a Mello la misma alegría que tenía Matt, el día que acepto y correspondió los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

-bien vamos- dijo el rubio mientras se paraba de la mesa y se acercaba a la sala siendo seguido por el pequeño oji-azul. Mello saco de un cajón una decena de películas, la mayoría infantiles, y las ponía sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-¿Cuál quieres?- pregunto Mello a Nick. Este se acercó a la mesa y vio todas las películas que había. Con su pequeña manita tomo una de ellas.

-esta- respondió a su padre mientras le enseñaba la película. _"Alicia en el país de la maravillas de Tim Burton"_ decía el título de la película. El rubio tomo la película y saco el CD para luego meterlo en reproductor.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se sentaron en el sofá para ver la película e intentar calmarse un poco.

.

.

.

.

La película ya había acabado y ahorra el rubio preparaba a su hijo para ir a dormir.

El pequeño se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras Mello estaba parado al lado de él, arropándolo. El pequeño pelirrojo estaba feliz porque su padre uke casi nunca lo arropaba, casi siempre era su padre seme, Matt.

-hasta mañana- dijo Nick mientras cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, lleno a ese mágico mundo que sus sueños le ilustraban.

Mello se quedó mirando a su hijo unos momentos. Parecía un ángel mientras dormía, tan calmado y sereno sin ninguna preocupación. De repente se acordó de un suceso que le había ocurrido días después de que naciera Nick.

-FLASH BACK-

Mello se encontraba en el cuarto de Nick intentando que este se durmiera, aunque para su desgracia no lo conseguía. Llevaba más de 20 minutos intentando pero el pequeño no se dormía.

-vamos duérmete- le decía Mihael al pequeño Nickolas.

-déjame intentarlo- dijo una voz a espaldas de Mello. Este se volteó y ahí vio a Matt que se acercaba a donde estaba el con un biberón en la mano.

-Matt, no te quería despertar- dijo el rubio mientras este tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos y le daba el biberón.

-no hay problema Mell- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras mecía al pequeño Nick- duérmete Nick- le dijo a Nick mientras este empezaba a cerrar sus ojos. Al ver esto el rubio dio un largo suspiro.

-soy un asco en esto- le dijo Mello.

-claro que no Mell, solo necesitas un poco de practica- le dijo Matt mientras ponía a Nick en su cuna.

-pero ni siquiera puedo hacer que se duerma- le dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

-es natural Mello, nunca has cuidado niños y se te complica pero con el tiempo mejoraras y además, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte- le dijo Matt mientras le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

"_siempre estaré a tu lado"_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Mello como si de campanas se tratasen.

-mentiroso- dijo Mello para sí mismo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, rápidamente las saco con sus dedos y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir de la habitación le dijo unas palabras a su pequeño.

-Sweet Dreams, Nick- dijo usando su perfecto inglés antes de cerrar la puerta e irse a su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

Semanas han pasado desde aquel día. Mello se encontraba escribiendo su nueva historia mientras que el pequeño Nick se encontraba sentado atrás del sofá jugando con sus juguetes pues en unos minutos llegaría su tía Jane para llevarlo al cine.

De repente el timbre sonó. Mello se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio frente a él, a una mujer de cabello cortó color negro y ojos marrones.

-¿Takada?- dijo Mello confundido.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La muerte de Matt. **_

_**1* nombre de Nick: Nickolas James Jeevas Keehl.**_

_**2*: lo que dijo Mello fue: dulces sueños Nick**_

_**Nos vemos mañana o más al rato con el siguiente capítulo ^-^**_

_**MATTA-NEE X3 **_


End file.
